


Surprises

by cirquedukink



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedukink/pseuds/cirquedukink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you try to surprise bae, but then you get surprised too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Bilbo stood on the other side of Thorin's door and knocked. He was looking a bit tired, but he was always willing to come see his boyfriend even after having quite a difficult lab. Plus Thorin's dorm was on the way back to his from lab, so he might as well stop by. 

As soon as Bilbo walked over the threshold Thorin had him pressed against the wall next to it. Thorin was kissing him with much neediness as he awkwardly tried to reach to grab and shut the door. Bilbo was most certainly awake now and kissing him back quickly. He felt himself being picked up and he instinctively wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist as he was carried to the bed. Thorin sat him down on the edge and kneeled down in front of him. 

"Hello," Bilbo said with a small smile on his face, but frowned when he saw the devious smirk that played on Thorin's lips. He squinted at his boyfriend and cautiously asked, "what's up?"

"Nothing," Thorin shrugged innocently, and slowly rubbed his hands up and down Bilbo's thighs, "I just thought I'd do something for you, especially since I know how hard that lab was today." He kissed down Bilbo's jaw and ran his hands under the smaller ones shirt wanting to take it off. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the others impatience and took his backpack and shirt off, throwing them to the floor. "What about yourself?" Bilbo asked curiously. 

"Hm? Do you want me to undress too?" Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was just going to do something for you today. Something special," he said and that smirk graced his face again. 

"In that case, I suppose you don't _have_ to...but wait, why do I have to be naked for this?" 

"'Cause I know how you are with your clothes being dirty," Thorin said as he rolled his eyes and tried to undo Bilbo's belt. 

"Fair enough," Bilbo grumbled and helped undo his belt, standing off to slide his pants off. As he did so, Thorin leaned back and pull his partially braided hair into a bun. He sat back down and Thorin straightened himself, tugging up the sleeves on his black hoodie. 

He leaned forward and kissed Bilbo again, more softly this time. He ran his hands up and down Bilbo's milky white thighs, stopping every now and then to make lazy circles. He kissed back down Bilbo's jaw, nipping every now and then. He moved down to his neck, and Bilbo tilted his head back giving more room for Thorin to gently suck on the sensitive flesh. He ran his hands up Bilbo's stomach, and around his back, pulling them closer. 

He kissed down to Bilbo's shoulder then pulled back to look at him. Bilbo looked down in slightly frustration, silently begging Thorin to continue. Thorin grinned and kissed Bilbo on the mouth again as he moved one hand back around to his thigh. His fingers ghosted over Bilbo's hardening member causing the smaller one to groan in frustration. Thorin's hand gently grasped Bilbo's cock, stroking it lightly as his mouth moved back down to suck on Bilbo's neck again. 

"Keep your eyes closed," Thorin said as he broke away and scooted back a bit. Bilbo shot him a look but closed his eyes regardless. 

Thorin leaned over and took the head of Bilbo's cock into his mouth, sucking gently. Bilbo moaned, his head lulling back. Thorin continued to suck, bobbing his head up and down. 

Once Bilbo was throughly hard, Thorin had taken his mouth away for just long enough that he could put the cut grapefruit around Bilbo's dick. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Bilbo's head snapped up at the tingling sensation, but Thorin was prepared. He forced Bilbo's top half flat on the bed. 

He continued to stroke Bilbo with the grapefruit as he looked up to say, "You said you'd keep your eyes closed, remember?" 

"Yes, but what the ever loving hell have you put on my dick?!" Bilbo squirmed under the heavy hand that was keeping him firmly down. He made a mental note to start working out as soon as he got back to his place. 

"Just relax, B. Or do you not trust me?"

"What, no! I mean, of course I do, but I don't know what's happening and I'm not sure if I like it," Bilbo stuttered as he gave up and laid back. Closing his eyes and rubbing his hands down his face he said, "Alright, fine! Do whatever..." 

Thorin chuckled and wrapped his lips back around the head of Bilbo's cock. Thorin knew exactly what he was feeling for he had tried this on himself before he would even think about trying it out on his love. The tingly sensation of the citrus had felt.... unique to him, plus there was the fact that he's never though he'd be masturbating with _fruit_. 

Thorin let out a content hum and Bilbo's head was swimming. It was such an oddly satisfying feeling. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Thorin through heavily lidded eyes. Thorin made and angry sound that made Bilbo's eye twitch, but he closed them back as he sat all the way up so he could grab Thorin's bun. 

Bilbo moaned as Thorin ran his tongue just under the head of Bilbo's cock. He was now so close, but didn't want to give in just yet. He steadied his breathing and splayed his hand flat against Thorin's head to try and guide him. 

His head lolled back and he moaned at the sensation of the fruit working with Thorin's mouth. His breathing picked up and he started to tell the other he was about to finish when someone started frantically jiggling the handle of the door from the hallway. 

"Fuck!" Bilbo whispered and pushed Thorin away. 

Thorin hadn't heard the sound and stared at Bilbo who was scrambling to hide under his covers. He looked down at the grapefruit still in his hand and asked, "Are... are you done?"

"Of course!" Bilbo retorted as he cocooned himself in the blankets, hiding every inch of skin except his head. He was blushing furiously, wondering who it could be. 

Thorin stood up, readjusted his shorts, and decided he might as well eat the rest of the fruit, as to not waste it. He was about to take a step forward to sit on the edge of his bed when the door finally swung open. He stopped mid bite and slowly turned his head to see his nephews now standing in the doorway. He blushed and decided not to turn around while he had a boner, how awkward would that be?

"Uncle! We have to-oh hi Bilbo!" Kili started and waved to the man on the bed. After receiving only a grumble he continued, "Thorin, we need help with our assignments.... like really bad."

"Maybe Bilbo could help one of us, since he's here?" Fili asked. 

Bilbo and Thorin looked at each other and a slight blush crept up Thorin's face. He cleared his throat and asked, "Must it be right now?"

"Well, it's due tomorrow, so now would be best," Fili said as he started to take his backpack off. 

"Well, we were.... in the middle of something," Thorin said, trying to not show his embarrassment. 

The brothers looked surprised at each other and slammed the door shut. "So, you guys were about to bang?"

"Kili!" Thorin yelled, face painted red from embarrassment and anger. 

"Wait, i-is that why you... Did you just try the grapefruit technique?!" Fili stuttered and laughed, Kili soon joining him. 

"Wait," Kili pointed to a pile of clothing, "Bilbo are you still naked?!"

Thorin simply walked to the wall by his bed and hit his head against it with a light thump. He couldn't very well turn around and berate them, considering he was still noticeably hard. His hands sought his face and he rubbed it hard, trying to remain as calm as possible. 

At this point the brothers were in fits on the ground. "B, would it make you feel better i-if we got naked too?" Kili chortled. 

"I hate the both of you," Bilbo said as pulled the blanket over his face too. 

"Look," Fili said as he pointed to a now standing Kili, "he's doing it! He's even got a half chub!" 

"See! You aren't the only one here who's ready to sword fight!" Kili said, proudly displaying himself. 

"You know, you three are related right? Isn't that a little weird?" Bilbo said as he glanced at them, immediately regretting it. 

"Nah, being naked is natural. Now, it'd be weird if someone started sucking someone else's dick while we're all in here, but that already happened before we came in, huh? Plus Thorin knows what we're working with. He did used to change our diapers you know," Kili said as he placed his hands on his hips. 

Fili stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "It's not like we're going to tell anyone about this."

"I mean," Kili looked at Fili, "that is, unless you want to start a club or something."

"No," Bilbo groaned as he gave them a pleading look. 

Thorin had had enough. He'd finally calmed himself only to be agitated with the dialogue now registering in his mind. He quickly turned and walked over to Fili and Kili. He grabbed them by their shirts and opened the door to throw them out. 

"Thorin wait!" Kili said as he was dragged out the door, pants still down. 

Thorin kicked them out and threw Fili's backpack at his head. He shut and locked the door again, resting against it for a moment. When he finally heard Fili's laughter and Kili's bitching fade away he gave Bilbo a guilty look. "I am so, so sorry," Thorin said as he walked towards his bed. He crawled into the bed and laid in front of Bilbo. 

"I hate your nephews," Bilbo said, unamused. 

"As do I," Thorin sighed, "......would you like to continue, or no?" 

"Oh hell no! It's not you, it's definitely Kili. I think I need to bleach my eyes now," he said as he put the blanket over Thorin and his arm around him. "Maybe you should take their key privileges away."

"That's not a bad idea," Thorin said only half jokingly. 

After a moment of comfortable silence Thorin continued, "So, other than that last part, was it okay?"

Bilbo raised his brows, surprised at the question, then smiled and leaned forward to plant a sweet kiss on Thorin's lips. "It actually was a lot better than I'd expected it to be. Maybe I'll have to find something to try on you," Bilbo winked. 

Thorin smiled and kissed Bilbo again. "Nothing too crazy I hope," he laughed as he pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> I ffucking hated the noise that lady made on the grapefruit technique video, but it also makes me laugh so fucking hard (':


End file.
